Ray has a sister!
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Who knew Ray Stanz has a sister? Lexie cones down from Alaska to visit her dear brother. Who knows she may stay in New York. Egon/oc
1. Chapter 1

I hate New York but that's where my dumb brother is. The name is Lexie Mia Stanz . My brother is Ray Stanz and I still don't understand how my brother is a scientist. I just arrived and I want to go back to Texas or Alaska and that's saying something for me! I'm now at the airport waiting on Ray. It has been 20 minutes since my plane has landed from Alaska and I'm still waiting for him." Hello are you Lexie Ray's sister?" A voice asked me. I turned and saw a pretty lady." Yes I am and you are?" I asked." Oh I'm Dana. I'm a friend of your brothers and this is Oscar," Dana explain." Nice to meet you,"I said to her and look at Oscar," he is so cute!"

"Thanks. Come on Ray got busy with something and I had to come an pick you up," Dana said. We walked to the car and got in and went to see my dear brother. It tool has half an hour to get to wherever Ray is." What or who the hell is ' Ghostbusters'?" I asked Dana." You'll find out," she told me. Well now I'm scared. We walked in to see a red head by the name of Janie (as I call her)." Who is this beautiful goddess?" Said some guy." I am Peter Vakemen and you are?" Asked this idiot." The name is Lexi I'm Rays sister," I said bored." Well follow me," Peter said a little to happy. I followed him up stairs and saw three more guys." Oh Ray you never said you have a sister not to mention a hot girl with black hair and gray looking eyes!" Peter cryer out. God I already don't like him and I have not been here for a day!" Lexie! Sorry I couldn't pick you up I got so busy," Ray tried to explain himself to me." Who did I come to see because last time I check I left ALASKA to see your sorry ass," I said somewhat mad.

"Oh meet my friends Winston and Egon," Ray said changing to subject at hand. I waved not wanting to talk to them." Next time I come here to visit it's for Dana and Oscar," I said to Ray." How about this Pete go get that piano and Lex you can sing us a song or two!" Ray said hopefully." I guess," I said. Peter came back with a wood piano. I walked up to the piano and thought I will do 2 songs. I sat down and played a couple of notes and decided on the songs.

**I wander till the end of time torn away from you**

** I pull away to face the pain**

** I close my eyes and drift away**

** Over the fear that I will never find **

** A way to free my soul**

** And I will wander 'til the end of time**

** Torn away from you**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

** Deliver us from sorrows hold**

**( over my heart)**

**I can't go on living this way**

**But I can't go back the way I came**

** Chained to this fear that I will never find **

** A way to heal my soul**

** And I will wander 'til the end of time**

**Half alive without you**

**My heart is broken **

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us**

**Change- open your eyes to the light**

** I denied it all so long,oh so long**

**say goodbye, goodbye**

**My heart is broken**

**Release me, I can't hold on**

**Deliver us**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us from sorrows hold**

When I was done everyone is clapping." Wow Lex I didn't know you can sing like that!" Dana told me shocked at my voice." Thanks! Pulse why would I be a rock singer if I didn't have a wonderful voice!" I said with a smirk. I saw Egon's mouth open so I got up and went to him. I stopped right in front of him." Close your mouth before you catch flies Egon," I whispered to him. He blushed like crazy and I just giggle while I close his mouth. I walked back to the piano ready to play the next song.

**Don't cry to me**

**if you love me**

**you would be her with me**

**you want me**

**come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Should I let you fall?**

** Lose it all?**

** So maybe you can remember yourself **

** Can't keep believing ,**

** We're only deceiving ourselves **

**And I'm sick of the lie**

**And your too late**

** Don't cry to me**

**if you love me**

**you would be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

** Couldn't take the blame**

**Sick with shame**

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**

**Selfishly hated,**

** No wonder your jaded**

** You can't play the victim this time**

** And your too late **

**Don't cry to me**

**if you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

** You want me**

**Come find me**

** make up your mind**

** You never called me when you're sober**

** You only want it cause it's over**

** Its over**

**How could I burned paradise?**

** How could I - you were never mine.**

** So don't cry to me**

**if you love me**

**You would be here with me**

**Don't lie to me,**

** Just get your things**

** I've made yup your mind.**

Once again everyone clapped. Then we all heard giggling and we saw Oscar clapping and giggling." Aw I got a baby liking my singing," I said." Ray you never said that your sister is hot, good looking, a amazing singer!" Peter told my brother," what's next she can cook?" Ray and I look at each other and look back at Vakemen. "Well I do not believe it is ok to see if Lexie is a good cook or not," Egon said with a ' I know everything' attitude ." Well who gives a shit I mean we have been having take outs forever!" Winston exclaim," I say we see if she can cook or not!" That's when the big argument broke out.

I found this a perfect timing to sneak out and go to the kitchen and made them something. It's a good thing they have steak, potatoes, mushrooms or else they may not like what they will be having." What is the wonderful smell?" I heard Peter asked." It is the sweet smell of Texas!" I called out. I heard feet running to the kitchen and saw everyone at the kitchen door way." Aw sis you didn't have to," Ray said somewhat upset. I know why too. This was our dad's favorite meal before he died of lung cancer. "It's fine. Well what the hell are you waiting for dig in!" I exclaimed.

That's all they needed and they dig in all right. I saw Egon unsure what to do." Never had steak before?" I asked him." Not where I'm from but of course my parents never let us try steak," Egon told me." Where the hell you from fool?" I asked him." Ohio," was the reply from Egon. I sigh. I kinda felt bad for him." Well when ever I'm around I cook for you. Y'all we eat food from Texas and y'all will eat like Texans," I told them after I helped Egon with his steak. Now to find out about that 'Ghostbusters' sign.

**Alright my first Ghostbusters fanfic! I do not own Ghostbusters!**

_MY HEART IS BROKEN BY EVANESCENCE FIRST SONG_

_CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER BY EVANESCENCE _ SECOND SONG

** For now on I will not do the whole point of views it will be third person because it is SO much easier for the fanfic! You know what to do READ AND REVEIW!**


	2. What is a ghostbuster?

"So what the hell is a ghostbuster?" Lexie asked." Well the Ghostbusters are ghost catchers and they have save the world once," Dana explained." Who are the Ghostbusters?" Lexie once more asked." Well there is Peter Venkmen, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore," Dana answered. "You mean to tell me that my dumb ass brother is a ghostbuster," Lexi said somewhat calm. Said men just waved or nodded while poor Ray ducked his head away with fear." Really Ray you kept this from," Lexie said with sadness," I told you when I became a singer and why and you just kept this from me. How could you?" Lexie turned and left not wanting to hear nor see her brother anymore.

"Will you just listen and stop being a hard head," Egon said. Lexie turned to see Egon and Peter." What do you dumb asses want?" Lexie asked with so much venom it could kill hundreds of cows." Look we understand you are mad and don't want to talk to anyone but you don't have to act like that when my stepson is in the room!" Peter cried out. Lexie didn't say a word. Egon walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder." Why did he not tell me about this? I told him everything." Lexie said quietly." Whatever the reason is I'm sure he didn't tell you for your safety," Egon told her. Lexie looked into his eyes and look back at the ground. Lexie left Egon's grasp on her and went back inside the old firehouse." Sis I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I would if I wasn't so busy," Ray apologize." It's fine really," Lexie told her brother.

Lexie felt something grab her shoe and look down. Oscar was trying to get her attention. Lexie smiled and bent down to pick up Oscar." You know your cute right," Lexi whispered to Oscar. Said baby just giggles and smiles." You know I forgot how goth you are Lex," Ray said with a chuckle. Lexie look down and look at what she was wearing. Which was a pair of goth boots which goes up to her knees, ripped leggings, and a black tank top with a skull on it." Shut up," Lexi said trying to sound serious. But her smile gave her away. Everyone laugh having a good time already. "I think it's time to put Oscar down for his nap," Lexi told Dana." I think so too," Dana agree with Lexi. Dana try to take Oscar away from Lexie but failed.

"Here let me sing to him and he will hopefully fall asleep and you can take him,"Lexi told Dana." Ok," was Lexi's reply from Dana .

**Dont you dare look out your window **

** Darling everything's on fire**

** The war outside our door rages on**

** Curl up to this lullaby**

** Even when music gone**

** Gone**

** Just close your eyes**

** You'll be alright**

** Come morning light**

** You and I will be safe and sound**

Oscar fell asleep in Lexi's arms. Dana took Oscar from Lexi." Thank you so much!" Dana thanked Lexi." No problem," Lexi replied. Dana left with Oscar." Lexi do you have anywhere to stay?" Egon and Peter said at the same time." No,"Lexi replied. Ray is just being quiet like a good brother." I guess I can share a room with one of you guys and it's not going to be Ray since I shared a room with him before. Ray who should I share a room with?" Lexi asked her brother." I say either Winston or Spengler," Ray told his sister. Lexi thought about it and decided on Egon." Ok I will share a room with Spengler but if you so something that I will regret I WILL share a room with Winston," Lexi warned Egon. Egon nodded. Lexie followed Egon to his room." So how is this going to work?" Lexi asked Egon.

"We will talk about it after you have your shower," Egon said. Lexi nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lexi brought a dark almost black red shirt and a pair a grey shorts. Lexie walked back into the room her and Egon will be sharing." So what are we going to do?" Lexi asked Egon." Since I have two beds in here I think that you can be here and I will be over there," Egon replied. Lexi walked over to her side of the room and sat down." Where did you get the other bed?" Lexi asked." Well since Venkmen lives with Dana I just took his old bed. And no you are not sleeping in his bed your sleeping in mine. I can't be cruel,"Egon inform Lexie. Lexie sighed in relief." Well good night," Lexie said." Night," Egon replied.

The next morning Lexi woke up to someone shaking her awake." Who ever you are leave me the hell alone," Lexi mumbled underneath her pillow." Lexi wake up Ray needs you!" Egon said loudly." Tell him that I will be out in a few minutes," Lexi groan." Alright," Egon said. Lexi sighed and got up. She opened her suitcase and there is no clothes." Where is my clothes?" Lexie asked herself. She look at the drawers and there is her clothes. Lexi walked over to Egon's drawer and open it. There is his clothes. Lexie smiled and walked back to her side of the room. She open her drawer and took out a ripped blue jeans with black leggings underneath and a **ROCK ON** shirt. Lexi put on black combat boots and brush her long black hair. Lexi went to the bathroom to put on her make up which is red lipstick with black eye shadow. She put on a light blush to finish it off.

Lexi walked into the kitchen and saw Egon,Ray, and Winston talking." You called," Lexi said calmly." Lex how do you feel about singing for a kids birthday party?" Ray asked." Why?" Lexi asked." Just answer the damn question," Winston said." I guess it would be alright," Lexi said unsure about what is going on." Perfect !" All three men exclaimed. _Oh shit_ Lexi thought." Spengler will take you to the little boys house," Ray told his sister. Lexi and Egon left and went to the little boys house. At the house they were greeted by a young mother." Thank you for coming," the mother said," my name is Jessica." "Hi my name is Lexi and this is Egon," Lexi told Jessica." Come inside. The kids are in here and they are about 4 feet tall," Jessica said," hey kids sit down! Kids this is Lexi Stanz!" "Hi so I guess I will sing you guys a song or two," Lexi greeted the kids.

**its too late to change your mind**

** even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams**

** we can wash these sins away**

** this sinking feeling everyday**

** I'm waking up in someone else's life**

** is it so hard for you?**

** 'Cause it's so hard for me**

** to believe that what we dreamed could ever come to life again**

** 'cause I cannot erase this lie**

** Not going to let this day go by**

** I'm gonna save this wasted life**

** And nothing can stand in my way**

** Not enough to say goodbye**

** Burn it til there's nothing left**

** I'm drowning in the mess that I have made**

** Is it so hard for you?**

** 'Cause it's so hard for me**

** To believe that what we dreamed could ever come to life again**

** The water's rising around us**

** There is no other way down**

** I only have myself to blame for it all**

** Is it so hard for you?**

**' Cause it's so hard for me**

** To believe that what we dreamed could ever come to life again**

** if I could erase my mind**

** But I cannot erase this lie**

The kids are clapping like crazy!" AGAIN! SING AGAIN!" The kids yelled. Lexi smiled and and started the next song.

**Stay low**

** soft,dark,and dreamless, **

** Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness**

** I hate me**

** For breathing without you**

** I don't want to feel anymore for you**

** Grieving for you,**

** I'm not grieving for you**

** Nothing real love can't undo**

** And though I may have lost my way,**

** All paths lead straight to you**

**I long to be like you**

**Lie cold in the ground like you**

**Halo,**

** Blinding wall between u**

** Melt away and leave us alone again**

** The humming,haunted somewhere out there**

** I believe our love can see us through in death**

** I long to be like you **

**Lie cold in the ground like you**

**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you**

** I'm coming for you.**

** Your not alone,**

** No matter what they told you, you're not alone**

**i long to be like you, sis**

**Lie cold in the ground like you did**

** There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you**

**And we lay in silent bliss,**

**i know you remember me.**

** I long to be like you,**

** Lie cold in the ground like you**

** There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**

** I'm coming for you**

Once more the kids clapped. Only this time louder. Jessica came to Lexi and Egon." Thank you so much! I will let you know when I will throw a party!" Jessica exclaimed." It was no problem. I live to sing for anyone," Lexi said with a smile." Oh before I forget here is your money but I had a little extra since the kids love you!"Jessica told them. Egon took the money and they left. Lexi took the money and counted it." Holy shit! It is 900 dollars!" Lexi exclaimed." Damn," Egon said shock. Egon's eyes was on the road so he did not see Lexi look at him._ God I love him. Wait I am in love with my brothers friend!_

**Chapter 2 is done! I do not own ghostbusters just Lexi!**

** Song one: safe and sound by Taylor swift ft the civil wars**

** song two: erase this by evanescence **

** song three:like you by evanescence **

** Yes I am a HUGE Evanescence fan!**


	3. Telling Dana and Winston

When Lexi and Egon got back to Ghostbusters headquarters. Lexi ran out of the car and looked for Dana or Winston." Ray where is Dana or Winston? Even better both?" Lexi asked Ray." Dana is here and Winston is with Peter," Ray replied." Ok. Where is Dana?" Lexi asked. "Down stairs with Pete," Ray said. Lexi ran down stairs to see Winston and Dana." Winston!Dana! Just the people that I'm looking for!" Lexi exclaimed. "Can I talk to you both?" Lexi asked." Sure," Dana replied. Lexi pulled Dana and Winston far away from Peter. "I'm in love," Lexi told them." With who?" Dana asked. Winton had a curious look in his eyes." Egon," Lexi replied." Your in love with Spengler?" Winston asked." I highly doubt he loves me! I mean who would be in love with a gothic rock star like me!?" Lexi exclaimed." I'm sure he loves you too," Dana said. "Just don't tell Ray, Peter, and of course Egon please!" Lexi said." We won't,"Winston said." Lex come here!"Ray yelled.

Lexi waved goodbye and went to see what Ray wants." Sup," Lexi said as of nothing happened." Are you ok?" Ray asked." Yeah why would you ask?" Lexi asked." Well Egon told me you ran out of the car when you got here," Ray said." I just had to tell Dana and Winston something important. That's why I asked you where they were at," Lexi replied trying to sound calm. Before Ray could say anything else Lexi ran to her room that she is sharing with Egon. Lexi opened the door and inside the room is Egon. Lexi just went to her side of the room and got put her lucky ring. The ring was her dad's and had his birthstone on it." So what are you doing?" Lexi asked Egon." But Egon did not answer. He had a book covering his face. Lexi moved the book and saw Egon asleep. Lexi bit her lip. Should she kiss him? No that will give her away.

Lexi decided to just kiss his forehead. When Lexi kissed his forehead she tasted sweat and chemicals. Lexi put the book back over his head but little did she know Egon was awake just resting his eyes. Egon SAW Lexi kiss his forehead!_ Why did she kiss my forehead? What does that mean?_ Egon thought. Egon got out of his bed and went to the kitchen." Ray does lex love me?" Egon asked." She never told me she had feelings for you. Why?" Ray asked his friend." Lexi kissed me on my forehead," Egon answered." Uh why would she do that?" Ray asked." I don't know," Egon said." Easy Ray your head may blow up of you keep thinking hard," Lexi joked when she walked into the room. "Good one lex hahaha!" Peter said laughing." What do you guys want for supper?" Lexi asked." Pizza!" All the boys replied." Lex how about you and I go get the pizza," Egon told Lexi." Sure I guess but fair warning if a lot people come to us that's because they want autographs from me," Lexi warned Egon. Egon and Lexi went to the car and left.

"So did you kiss me?" Egon asked." Ew no!" Exclaimed Lexi." Funny I thought I saw you kiss me," Egon said still wanting answers." No wasn't me. Must have been a ghost," Lexi lied. Egon went to get the pizza while Lexi got out her phone and text Dana.'_ Egon is on my ass! Earlier today I kissed his forehead and I'm lying that I didn't please help me!'_ Lexi sent Dana the text just when Egon came back. The ride was silent and awkward. 'Ding!' Went Lexi's phone.'_What! Just keep lying to him ok.' _ was the text from Dana.'_K'_ was Lexi's text." Who are you texting?" Egon asked." Why do you want to know?" Lexi asked a bit harsh." Never mind," Egon said irritated. Finally back Lexi got out of the car and got the pizzas before Egon could. Lexi walked inside and put the pizza down and went to her room. When Lexi got to her room she close it and lock it.

Lexi got out her guitar and strum a few cords.

** I sense there's something in the wind**

** that feels like tragedy at hand**

** and though I'd like to stand by him**

** can't shake this feeling I have**

** the worst is just around the bend**

** And does he notice my feelings for him?**

** And will he see how much he means to me **

** I think it's not to be **

** What will become of my dear friend**

** Where will his actions lead us then?**

** Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud**

** Try as I may,it doesn't last**

** And will we ever end up together?**

** And will we ever end up together?**

** No,I think not, it's never to become**

** For I am not the one**

Lexi sighed. Should she tell Egon about her feelings? Maybe as a note.'_ Dear Egon, I have been having theses feelings for you. I love you Egon and if you don't feel the same then it's okay., love Lex'_. Lexi fold the note and and put it Egon's pillow. Lexi went to the kitchen to see a plate with two slices of pizza on it. Lexi smiled thinking Ray made her a plate when it was Egon that made her the plate." Hey lex," Peter greeted Lexi." Hey Venkmen," Lexi greeted back." So Dana told me that you like Spengler and I promise not to tell him," Peter told Lexi." Thank you,"Lexi thanked Peter.

Lexi went back into her room and saw the note back on her pillow. She heard the shower on so she knew Egon was in the shower. Lexi opened the note and it said,'_ I love you too lex.'_ Lexi felt so happy! Egon loves her! The real questions are does Egon mean it? Will Ray be happy or will he be piss off? Lexi just put on her pjs and curled up in her bed. The smell of Egon drifted her off to sleep.


End file.
